Funny Game
by ChibiSoulReader
Summary: It was only a matter of time before this peace we had was once again put at jeopardy. Now what will we do now that the end may be near for us all. Our world is being threatened but I plan on fighting, but will you also fight with me?
1. A funny start

Chapter I

A funny start

Prussia happily ran down stairs with a yellow gift bag swinging freely in his hand. Once he got to the kitchen he placed it on the table and took a bottle of wine out of the freezer to put in the red tissue paper of the bag.

"Hmm, a little wet but it will dry by the time I get there anyways." Prussia shrugged off the slightly ruined tissue paper, grabbed his bag and headed into the living room. Taking a moment to check the weather by looking out the window Prussia placed the bag on the end table near a phone and retrieved his gloves, fur scarf and blue coat from the arm of the loveseat. Turning around he admired himself at a distance from the mirror in the bathroom across the hall.

"Awesome me, looking awesome as always." He smilled big at himself before grabbing the gift bag from the table and heading out the front door. Outside Prussia pulled the collar of his jacket up as the harsh wind blew specks of snow into his face. He locked the door than turned and began to quickly push and kick through the many inches of snow to get to his car in the driveway. Shuffling a bit too fast Prussia kicked his foot up hard causing him to slip up on the iced over walkway underneath the snow and fall back. Sitting up Prussia brushed himself off and easily spotted and picked up the brightly colored gift bag but his keys, that had flew from his hand, were currently blending in with the snow and slush that surrounded him and with the wind wildly blowing snow in to his eyes they would be hard to find. Thankfully, Germany left a spare house key under a loose brick on the porch for times like these. Prussia would use that to get back inside and get his spare car key. Unfortunalntly once Prussia tried to lift the brick he discovered it was frozen in place and had no choice but to look for his key in the snow before it got too high.

"...Fuck me..." After securing his hood and scarf Prussia began to crawl through the snow looking for his keys so he could go lest he freeze to death from being in the on coming snow storm. Prussia began to search the area where he had fallen when his head bumped into a something. He looked up at the figure in the black coat that seemed to stare down back at him through a smiling clown mask. A smaller figure in a matching mask and black coat came around from the bigger clown and watched as the bigger clown helped the shocked Prussian up.

"Um, thanks." Taking a few steps back he began brushing off snow and looking over the two figures that stood in his yard. Prussia thought it was wierd enough the two appeared without him noticing but their silent attitudes and clown masks were pushing it into creepy zone. He wanted to say 'What the hell are you doing in my yard, in this snow, in fucking clown masks.' but the better side of him determined that would be a rude thing to do to someone that had just helped him so instead he would play it nice, like his brother suggested he do more often.

"Uh, thanks for helping me up...I guess...what are you new neighbors?" _God I hope not. _Prussia's eyes began to search over the snow while he talked."What, do you need some sugar or beer or something? I'd like to help you out, really I would, but I just dropped my keys in this snow and I cant get inside...well, not unless I break a window but then West would have my ass."

A small nervous laugh escaped from prussia as he looked back up at the two clowns that stood looking back at him. It was getting extremely creepy, not that he was afraid of clowns or anything, it was just the staring ...and awkward silence was weird but that was besides the point. Prussia pulled out his cell and began to dial the closests person to come and pick him the hell up and out of there when the big clown bent over and picked up Prussia's keys from the snow. Putting his cell away Prussia watched the tall clown oustretch his hand for him to come and get his keys.

"Well um..." Slightly unsure what to say because both figures still stood and stared at him without saying a word. Prussia smiled and reached out to take his keys. "Awesome, thanks for the help."

Just as he retracted his hand with the key the smaller clown quickly pulled out a small hand gun and pointed it at the Prussian's head.

"Oh...what the hell?!" Startled Prussia jumped back as the bigger clown made a grabbed for prussia's wrist but missed and grabbed onto his gift bag.

"I need you to quietly come with me now." Said the smaller clown in a calm voice as he cocked his gun. "Now, we can do this the easy way or I can break your legs and drag you along."

"Like hell!" Refusing to let go of the bag and be aducted by clowns, Prussia quickly balled up his fist, letting the keys fall though his fingers to jut out like spiked knucles, and then punched the big clown with an uppercut. Although his keys peirced through the mask and got stuck, the clown fell over yelling and let go of Prussia which is what he was aiming for. Taking the gift bag Prussia swung at the small clown and hit him in the head knocked him over into the snow next to the mailbox.

"Yeaah! Trying to abduct me in my own yard, me the awesome Prussia! It takes more than two freaks in masks to abducted me!" Triumphantly Prussia stood over the small clown and looked down at the still body in the snow. _Hmmm _

After looking back and making sure the big clown was still roling in the snow Prussia walked around to the top of the small clown's head and bent down.

"Now, let's see who has the nerve to try and abduct me." Prussia looked at the crack from the bottle then began to gently slide his fingers under the mask to take it off when a small hand shot from the snow pointing a small gun to his face.

"Why are you being so difficult, Prussia?"

Prussia shot up and jumped over in to the street from shock as the small clown turned over in the snow and began shooting at him. Prussia dodged the bullets and began to run down the street. A few blocks away Prussia accidentally turned onto an alley and with no fire escapes or pipes to climb up on either wall, he was trapped. Prussia backed up to the edge and waited for his attackers to appear but after a few passing moments of silence Prussia finaly took a breath of relief, maybe he had lost them, yeah noone could keep up with his awesome speed.

"Fuck me! What the hell was that about." Checking himself for injuries he found a bullet had grazed him across the fore head and blood was beganing to slowly flowing down the right side of his face. Using his scarf he wiped it away then pulled out his cell and dailed the closest reliable person he knew other than germany who wasn't answering. The cell rang for a while before a happy Spain answered.

" Hola, Spain speaking."

"… Antonio, its Gilbert." Cautiously Prussia walked to the end and peaked around the corner to see if his attackers had ever pursued him, he turned around relieved when he saw nothing but falling snow on a quiet street.

"Hey Gil, are you still ready for tonight? "

Cuffing the cell with his hand Prussia crouched down behind a trash can and whispered into the receiver. "Toni you won't believe what the fuck just happend?!"

"Um...You found a bar with all you can drink half price beer until midnight or longer?"

"What?!...I wish.. but no." Prussia chuckled at the thought of how awesome that would have been then continued. "Toni, these clown asswholes came outta nowhere and attacked me, right in my own front yard! I had to use my keys as a weapon, so I lost them and now I'm stuck in some alley."

"You're right, I don't believe it, is this a joke?"

"Who's the bastard on the phone your talking to ?" Yelled Romano loud enough to be heard through Spain's cell. Prussia took this time to again peek out of the alley and look down the street to see if any strange figure was approaching, he also ignored Romano. Again he saw nothing so he returned to his postion behind the small trashcan.

"No it's not a fucking joke! I'd go back and get my own keys but one had a gun and the other one was freakishly big and muscular...not that I couldn't take them or anything it's just, I can't surpise attack them from the alley I'm in when I can't see them and I dont..."

"Gil..how'd you get in an ally?" Spain interrupted and asked while he stiffled a laugh,he found it funny that the awesome Gilbert was attacked by a clown in his own yard and was somehow now hiding in an alley

Prussia's eyebrow twitched at how Spain seemed so happy and cheerful during this situation, he must really have thought Prussia was joking with him, this made Prussia a little angry since he was being completly serious for once.

"Just come and get me " From behind the can he looked at the street signs "I'm at 1st and 3rd street… in an ally, hurry up, it's cold as hell out here."

Spain looked at his watch "Well, might take me a while but I'll..."

" Shit!" Spain heard Prussia yell though the cell.

"What's wrong" asked the Spaniard.

Prussia was taken by surprise when his masked pursuers had appeared from behind and attacked. He just nearly dodged from being shot in the head again, but unfortunately his cell slipped through his numb fingers as he ducked.

"This is a dead end ally, how the hell did you get behind me?!" Prussia scrambled to his feet and watched as the small clown said nothing but instead pointed a gun at Prussia and slowly walked forward. From the entrance of the ally Prussia heard the jingling of keys, he looked back and saw the big clown coming closer, Prussia's keys swung back and forth from the mask taunting him.

"Shit!"

Prussia turned sideways and looked from one attacker to the other then devised a plan to escape. Prussia slowly inched his foot in the snow as he turned towards the trash can. The small clown shot the area where his foot had been.

"Any attempt you make at escaping is a pitifull one, so don't do anything stupid and come with u-"

"Oh you mean like this!" Quickly Prussia grabbed the lid off the trash can and aimed for the small clowns hand then threw it. With the amount of force he put into the swinging of the lid once it connected the small clown would be momentarily stund, or something and theb he'd drop the gun and Prussia could dive for it. Prussia watched as the lid wisked through the air and quickly went off course in the snowy wind. Instead the lid ricocheted off the forehead of the clown and landed back in front of Prussia who looked down at it with destoyed hope.

Plan Awesome: failed

Still the impact of the hit bent the clowns head back some. As he lifted his head up Prussia looked up at the clown and watched as the bottle crack and new crack joined and a triangular piece fell from over his eye.

"...What the Hell?!" Prussia turned in time to miss being punched by the big clown who then resulted to falling on him instead. Under his weight Prussia reached up towards the mask and pulled on the keys lowering it some. "N..no fucking way!" He barely choked out under his weight.

"Gilbert!" Yelled Antonio through the cell " Gilbert what's going on?!"

Next to him the cell laid in the snow.

"Sorry Antonio, I…I wont be able…. to make it… " Gilbert chocked out while he looked up at his attacker who was now standing over his head, his gun pointed towards his face.

"I can't believe ...you two would do this to me...I..."

Through the cell Spain heard Gilbert's broken rambling, he jumped when a loud bang blasted from the other end into his ear.

"Gilbert!" Anotnio yelled into the phone "Gilbert! Answer me."

.

.

.

.

….I would like a Review please maybe?! You will be love, and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Some Complicated Calls

.

.

.

.

Germany zipped up his jacket as he prepared to depart from Italy's front door.

"Good bye, Italia" Tired from staying up so later eating and drinking with the little Italian Germany was tired and ready to go to sleep. By the time he made it to his car in the drive way his friend had called out to him.

"Bye, Germany," Said Italy cheerfully as Ludwig opened the door to his car. "Hey Germany, next time you come for dinner I'll make lasagna and I'll add lots of sausages and cheeses okay. " Italy waved from the porch to his friend.

"Okay Italia. Hey, and next time there should be less wine and more bee.." A vibration followed by an upbeat swing tune came from Ludwig's pants signaling that he had a phone call.

"Never mind Italia." Waving good bye to his friend Ludwig pulled out his cell and answered it as he got in the car.

"Yes, Ludwig speaking."

"Are you at home or not."

"Who is this?" asked Ludwig surprised by the rudeness of the man on the phone.

"Well…" He said in a playful tone. "I was just calling to speak with Prussia."

"Wha-?"

Confused as to why the person on the other side of the line would call him instead of his brother Germany checked the caller I.D and saw nothing. Contributing the fact the he dropped his cell in the snow earlier on yesterday, he assumed the reason for the blank screen was the result of the cell still being wet on the inside and so he began to search for his keys.

"Sir, I don't know what business you have with Gilbert, but you should be calling him instead of me, he has his own phone." Germany, not really wanting to deal with any trouble his older brother may have caused right now, started his car and hung up the phone besides, Gilbert wasn't with him in the first place.

Germany was only 3 blocks away from his house when his cell went off again the caller I.D on his cell began flashing. Happy the display screen was working he picked up the cell but then grimaced at the caller, Italy normally called him at least a few hours before he was close to home.

Probably caught his pants on fire...again. Regardless of the safety laws of the road Germany answered.

"What is it Italia?"

"Do you always hang up on people like that? You have terrible manners young man."

"What the?!" Surprise to hear the man Germany flipped the cell over to look at the caller Id again but this time it was blank. "What the hell is this? "Who are you. "

" Naughty, naughty. Now, I suppose if your brother is not with you than he's dead and it's probably all your fault or he is with you, alive and well.

Alarmed Ludwig slammed on the brakes causing his car to slide on the slush covered road before coming to a halt on a on a sidewalk.

"What do you mean he's dead?" Germany pushed the cell up closer to make sure he was hearing things right.

"So he's not with you and...were those car brakes? Well I can guess you're not home, hmm?" The man on the phone paused "What a shame, I guess, this is a lost cause…." The man hung up leaving the German extremely confused and worried but none the less, Ludwig quickly backed off the sidewalk and began to hurridly make his way home.

Germany pulled up beside the mailbox like he usually did when his brother's car was taking all the space in the drive way. He sighed in relief, if his car was there then that must have meant he was there too since it was to cold to be walking anywhere. Germany stepped out of his car and stopped when beneath his feet he heard the crunching of glass. Looking down he saw the colorful paper sticking out from underneath his shoes.

"hmm...what's this?" Germany bent down and uncovered the soggy gift bag and broken bottle. "Prussia's present?"

Germany skimmed over the yard with his eyes but saw nothing, probably because there had been a light snow storm that morning. The newly fallen snow had covered everything and any possible signs of what happened in his yard were undetectable now.

Everything at that moment seemed all too suspicious, with the phone call from the rude man with no ID and now this, Prussia's ruined present burried under snow, Ludwig couldn't pretend the alarm in his head wasn't going off. He pulled out his handgun and began his way to the front door. It was quiet, still, almost haunting then entire walk to his door, the presence of silence lay heavy around the area. The only nosie on the entire block seemed to be ringing from a phone inside of Germany's house. Germany glanced over the lawn once more before he unlocked the door. Fear clawed at his heart as he slowly opened and entered but this was a good sign, the front door was locked and there were no apperant signs of forced entry here but still he was on high alert, there were many other entrances to this house. Germany slowly crept along the walls prepared to shoot any intruder but there was none to be found, the house was locked up tight, in no disarrangment, and completely empty. The only other exsistance that seemed to be there was the phone in the living room, never had it stopped ringing the entire time he searched. Maybe it was Prussia?

Germany approached the end table the phone was on in the living room. He picked up the reciever and answered a little more than hopeful about it being his brother calling to say he was okay.

"Hello! Prussia?!"

"You're pretty slow, you know that right."The familiar voice of the man from earlier came through the reciver. "I guess I can assume you're at home now." He laughed and Ludwig gripped the sides of the table and clenched his teeth to keep his growing anger under control.

"How did you get this number…tell me who you are!" Ludwig, frustrated, demanded the man to reveal him self over the phone.

"…No can do, but by the way, is your brother home?"

Ludwig had searched the house completely before answering the phone, and sure enough Gilbert was not to be found.

"Where is he!" Ludwig was letting his anger show but knew this wouldn't help the situation and tried to calm down, to no avail, it was only frustrating him more.

" Now does that make any sense, why would I call you and ask where he is if I knew where he was."

"Because you aksed if he was at home, I'm asking if he could be anyhere else."

"Oh...I suppose that makes sense."

Fed up with the man Ludwig took a deep breath and calmed himself and sat down on the sofa beside the endtable.

"He's not in the house, he's not outside, and he's not answering his phone...I don't know where he is."

"Well then, …I'm sorry to say but, he must have been taken."

" What?! what do you mean, Taken?!"

"Well, that sucks for you, but here's what you should do, get on over to your little Italian friends house and see if he's still there."

"What the Hell is going on here! I demand you tell me NOW!"

"Didn't I already say I couldn't do that, I thought you were only physically slow."

"What are you sa-?!" Germany yelled into a dead line. "Damit it all!"

Blinded with anger Germany shot up from the seat and began to head towards his car. Unnoticing of his grip on the phone he accidentally pulled the phone from it's socket.

"Ugh..." Dropping it he rushed out the door without locking it and hurried to his car. Quickly starting he began a race to the Italinas.

"…..Feliciano…"

.

.

.

.

thanks for reading!

Review/Flame/ Critique/ anything... please? And you are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Got The Time ?

.

.

.

.

A blanket of fresh snow covered everything. It was still and quite as Antonio and Lovino turned on the street between 1st and 3rd and parked on the curb of the closest alley between some abandoned store .

"I'm not getting out of the car to search for that potato bastard, it's cold as Fu.."

"Lovino." The Spaniards tone made Lovino turn to the side and stare out the window, where under his breath he continued his ranting about the weather.

Antonio ran his hand through his short brown hair and sighed. "I'm sorry Lovi, I'm just worried about Gil that's all, it sounded like he was in some kind of danger.'

Lovino didn't turn away from the window, instead he scoffed. "Whatever" He turned back around towards Antonio "Well go on, look for the bastard."

"Will you help me look, please Lovi ?" Antonio pleaded with his eyes for Lovino to understand before he got out of the car and began his way to the alley.

Seconds later the Italian's response was the slamming of the car door as he stepped out and walked into the alley. He passed by Antonio, without so much as looking in his direction and finished it off by kicking over a trash can, all that with a string of profanity following closely behind. Antonio smiled as he entered the alley but it quickly faded as he remembered Gilbert.

"Lovino, if you can search by those trash cans, I'll look over there."

Lovino turned and looked at the cans he had knocked over and frowned. "You gotta be kidding me, why do I get the fucking trash cans." Lovino picked up a snow ball and threw it at Antonio. "HEY! I know you hear me! Stupid tomato eating bastard!"

"Ugh, Lovi stop playing, I'm trying to be serious over here!" Antonio brushed off the snow and continued checking around for clues to what might have happened to Gilbert. Lovino turned and began kicking over more trashcans.

After a while, when they were sure they had kicked up enough snow, they still hadn't found anything and it was getting late.

"I can't find anything, let's just assume he's dead and go home." Lovino stuck his numb hands into his pockets. And headed towards the car.

"Lovino, I wouldn't stop searching for you if I thought something had happened to you, no matter what, you know I wouldn't stop until I found you." Antonio yelled out to Lovino who had stopped and waited but still had his back towards Antonio. "I care about all of my friends, so I will continue searching until I find something." Frustrated, Antonio rubbed his hands together and again began to move more snow.

Lovino continued onto the car and slammed the door once again when he got there. Antonio pulled his hands out of the snow and rubbed them together until a little feeling came back, then he was about to stuff them back in the snow when a folded beach towel plopped on the ground beside him.

"what's this for?" He said as he looked up at the blushing Italian.

"...wrap your fucking hands in it dumbass!" Lovino bent down beside Antonio and brought a small yellow beach shovel from a bucket and began to shovel the snow. "Fucking snow…..and what the hell are you smiling at."

Antonio momentarily stopped warming his hands in the towel to watch Lovino for a moment. He had his moments of kindness sometimes.

"Nothing Lovi." He smiled and continued to watch his little henchman shovel snow.

"Damn right it's nothing, you tomato eating bastard, and stop calling me that and ...what the fuck is this?"

Lovino pulled the small shovel out of the snow and barely visible through the snow he saw black and red. "I found something tomato bastard."

"Good job Lovino!" Antonio bent over to take a look. "What is it?"

Lovino brushed the snow off of the object and showed it to Antonio. "It's a fucking cell phone."

Spain picked up the cell phone and examined it, a black cell phone with the words awesome printed in bright red on both sides. "Lovi, you found Gil's cell phone." Antonio tried to turn it on but nothing happened. "I guess it's dead since it was covered in snow." He handed it back to Romano.

"Obviously it's dead tomato bastard." Romano stuffed the phone into his pocket. "Maybe later once it dries out it will work."

"I hope so, come on we should call Ludwig and tell him about Gilbert." Antonio started walking out of the alley. "And then maybe go check out his house for any clues."

Romano walked out of the alley then stopped and stared off down the street, then back at Antonio. "Hey, I think I'll walk there…his house isn't too far from here right, plus I can get some the fresh air."

Antonio stared at Romano in disbelief. "You hate snow….why do you want to walk in it amigo? On top of that, there is some abductor on the loose, I'm not letting you walk to Germany's house, get in the car Lovi."

"No tomato...bastard." Lovino felt dizzy and for some reason he had the feeling that it was better if he walked to German's house.

"Romano be reasonable and please and get in the car ." Antonio started to head towards Lovino as he saw him began to walk away. "Romano?...Romano!" Antonio made a desperate grab for Romano's arm as he shot off in a sprint Antonio still missed by a mile. Antonio fell in the snow and watched as Lovi ran off towards Germany's house. "What was that about?...Romano!"

Romano, sort of in a trance, ran towards the next street. Onward he went leaving everything behind like he was in a race. He wasn't really concentrating on getting to Germany's house, instead it was the running, running just to be running, and mostly running fast. He squinted his eyes as the surroundings around his began to become blurry and fade out of his view.

"Damn it, what the hell is going on." He squinted and rubbed his eyes as he ran but when he opened them everything was gone he was surrounded by complete darkness and finally, he stopped running.

"Romano…." A strange voice called out.

"Romano, follow my voice" Lovino slowly began to follow the voice in the dark.

"That's it Romano, good boy, now stop." The tranced Lovino took no more steps and looked down at the floor beneath him un-fearing of the never ending pit of darkness he seemed to be standing on.

"Where am I?" He asked blankly as he continued to stare at the floor.

"Well right now, I'd say you're in special place Romano, that's all you need to know." The deep voice sent a light chill down his spine, the only thing he felt since he got there.

"I don't want to be here, I...I don't feel normal."

"Well that's because, I am controlling you, It's a little something I can do every now and then." The strange voice seemed to echo around Lovino but he was not scared even the chills had went away. Now, he felt more relaxed than anything as he slowly turned and looked around at the strange darkness.

"You control me every now and then?" Lovino was completely relaxed as he question the man "I don't mind this, controlling stuff. It feels good…"

"Yes, it does that to people sometimes. Now, how about I release now so you can stop make those weird faces?

"No, Don't do that I feel...I feel…" Lovino could feel himself coming back to his senses. "I feel….like kicking your ass! Where are you, ya bastard?!" Romano looked around at the pitch darkness and flinched at what he now saw to be moving shadows.

" Where the hell am I …."

He turned and tried to see if there was an exit he could run to, but in every direction, the darkness and shadows went on forever. It seemed there was nowhere for him to run or hide. "This is not possible!" Lovino dropped down in fetal position and covered his head with his hands. "This isn't possible." He said as his whimpers began to echo through the darkness

"….are you done yet?" The voice got no reply "…Well then Lovino, what say you get up. And we talk this out like real men?" Still the voice had no reply from the Italian only cries. "You are quite annoying, maybe I should have used Feliciano instead..."

"Leave my brother outta this you bastard!" Lovino yelled as he sat up. "What do you want with me?"

"I just wanted something from you that's all, and in exchange I will give you this."

From the shadows a cell phone appeared before Lovino and hovered in the air. "What the hell do you want me to do with that ya Bastard?"

The voice groaned in annoyance before he began again. "Take the phone obviously."

"No." Lovino crossed his arms defiantly. "Why would I do that? Plus, I don't feel like it, I want to go home." He stood up and began to protest again when dark floor beneath him began to shake so violently he fell over. From the shadows, a tall, dark and shadowy figure appeared in front of Lovino and the shaking stopped. He Grabbed Lovino by the collar of his jacket and hoisted him up till his feet were dangling in front of him.

"Listen to me, and listen good you insignificant little speck." He shook Lovino making him whimper even more. "You will take this phone with you, you will answer it when it rings, and you will do EVERTHING I TELL YOU TO!"

The man took Gilbert's dead cell phone out of Lovino's pocket, then dropped Lovino to the floor and stood over him.

"Do we have an understanding 'Mr. Italy"

Lovino backed away from the man and shook his head "yes" out of fear.

"Now I will put you back where you were and you will continue with whatever it was you were doing."

Lovino looked at the floor too intimidated by the figure standing over him to look up

"But I don't know my way around Germany, and you made me run aimlessly so I'm probably lost, why don't you just drop me off at Germany's house since you're so…nice."

"….Drop you off…."The shadow man looked down at the scared Italian, and laughed deep and triumphantly. "Of course, I can drop you off !"

The Shadow man lifted his hands high and watched as his dark shadows covered Lovino's body. "Good bye Lovino I'll be seeing you later."

A few moments later Lovino woke up in a normal room.

"… Where am I?"

"Fratello! You're okay!" Feliciano wrapped his hands around his brother's neck showing way to much affection for Lovino to be comfortable, so he pushed him off.

"What the hell is going on here? No one should be in here!" Germany entered the room yelling but stopped when he saw Romano weakly glaring up at him.

Feliciano began to cry and Germany pulled the Italian off his twin brother. "You've been sleeping for a whole week now Fratello, I was so worried! They said you were probably in a coma."

"A what?" Lovino rubbed his sore head as he stared off and lay back on the pillow. What the hell is going on here?

.

.

.

.

Thank's for reading

Review please


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

My Last Word.

.

.

.

.

"Fratello! I thought you would never wake up" Italy once again wrapped himself tightly around his brothers neck. "Germany said the doctors said that you were in a coma or something and I got so scared cause you wouldn't even wake up for pasta time!"

Lovino tried to push the Italian off again but the first time had taken a lot of his strength, he groaned and let his brother continue with his affectionate hugging.

"Italia, let him go, he's turning blue." Ludwig pried the Italian off again and sat him on the edge on the bed, then turned back to Lovino.

"From the information I got your pretty lucky, you could have died." Ludwig said bluntly, arms crossed and face blank.

"Germany!" Feliciano said in disbelief, mouth and eyes wide with shock.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, ya potato eating bas-." Lovino shot glares like bullets from his eyes to finish the sentence he abruptly couldn't.

Ludwig quietly walked over to Lovino's bedside, poured a glass of water from the pitcher on the nightstand, and then handed it to Lovino.

"See Fratello, Germany is nice; he even helped me take care of you." Feliciano moved up closer to Lovino and began to fluff the covers around his torso. "Germany taught me how to keep you comfortable, wash you, and change your diaper without hurting you in any way."

"What!?" Lovino almost spit water over his brother's unchanging happy face, then quickly looked over to Ludwig, even though he turned his head the other way it was obvious from the trembling of his shoulders he was laughing. "...Shut up Feliciano! Germany, you bastard! What do you mean I could have died?"

Clearing his throat Ludwig turned towards Lovino and began to explain. "Antonio knows what exactly happened but I don't know where he is, in fact no one knows where he is." Germany walk towards Lovino's bedside.

"What the hell do you fucking mean?" Germany could tell Lovino was about to go on some rant so he held up is hand and told him to stop before he even started.

"Ahem, he did however; manage to leave you this message." Ludwig picked up a folded piece of paper from the night stand beside Lovino's bed and handed it to Lovino "Come with me Italia, let's give him some time alone."

Lovino unfolded the paper and watched as his brother and Ludwig left the room. He smoothed the edges out and began to read the note to himself.

_Romano,_

_I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to so please, just this once do me a favor. I called Germany and he agreed to help you if you needed any. I hope you recover quickly I patched up most of you injuries the best I could but you are in really bad shape. What happened Romano? You fell from the shadows and landed right in front of me. Anyways, I don't know what's going on out there, but I met someone that said he would help me stop what's happening to everyone. I don't know if that's true, but I'm going to go anyways. I don't have much time left I have to go with this an now, hopefully I can find Gilbert and be back soon."_

_Take care_

_Spain_

He signed it and drew a small tomato in the corner.

Lovino stared blankly at the paper and set it on the nightstand next to the pitcher. Lifting up his blankets Lovino stared at the stitches and bandages that were all over his body. Finally actually looking at his hands he took notice of the bandages that were wrapped around his fingers and the cast on his arm. He couldn't believe he didn't notice them until now, this must have been what Antonio was talking about in the note.

_Antonio, no...Shit he went into the shadows!_

Lovino frantically looked around the small room for his things. He saw them in a chair, clothes neatly stacked, his new "cell phone" placed on top of the pile. If Antonio went with the strange man in the shadows then surely the cell phone he gave him would let him contact Antonio who was possibly with him.

"Damn it…" Even with knowing he could barely move his legs Lovino still made dive from the bed towards the chair, yelling as the pain from crashing to the floor spread though his body.

"..Fuck…!" Through his clenched teeth he bared the pain and began to crawl towards the chair."…Antonio why? You dumb bastard." He reached towards the leg of the chair and pulled making it fall over. The cell landed with a clatter to the ground and he grabbed it, pain shooting through his stretched limbs.

"Romano, what's going on ?" Germany opened the door and came in with Italy following behind.

"Fratello, what are you doing on the floor? "

Italy bent down and tried to grab an area that wouldn't hurt his brother but Lovino push him back with his foot.

"NOT NOW!" He yelled as he opened the phone and began to look through the contacts. There, through all the preset country names until he got to it "Spain". He pressed the call button as soon as Germany grabbed his arm.

He yelled from pain from Ludwig's touch and tried to push him away.

"Fuck potato bastard, let me go!" With what little strength he had left Lovino managed to punch Germany off of him, making him fall back onto the night stand. Ludwig stared surprised at the injured Italian's strength then winced as the pitcher fell over throwing cold water onto him. Lovino turned over, gasping because he had over exerted himself, and listened for an answer from the phone.

*Beep beep beep The number you have dialed is not in service, please hang up and try again, if you need help… *

Hanging up he redialed but still there was no answer. Lovino turned over on his side and let out a cry or sorrow.

"Why Spain? Why, DAMN IT, you didn't have to leave me with this bastard!" His eyes started to tear up as the phone slid from his hands and dropped onto the floor.

Feliciano walked over to his brother and kneeled down wiping the hair from his forehead. Lifting Lovino in a sitting up position Feliciano wiped away the tears from his face.

"I'm sorry fratello.." He said as he began to pick up his brother, causing a groan of pain to escape from Lovino 's mouth. His head tilted over a bit and he saw Germany had pick up the pitcher that he had knocked him into soaking Germany andthe note with Spain's last word to him on in.

_No._

Feliciano carried Lovino to the bed and carefully laid his brother's limp body. Italy helped Germany get the water up, and then he picked up the chair. He grabbed Romano's clothes and cell phone to take out of the room. Feliciano turned to look back at his brother, whom, looking completely destroyed, just gazed up at the ceiling. Feliciano walked over to his brother and gently kissed his cheek, Lovino's head fell to the side . Lovino didn't even blink, he now lay like a soul less doll staring over at the wall. Feliciano gave one last worried look towards his brother before he made his way to the door.

" Rest now Fratello,…please…just rest, it will get better." Feliciano, hoping for a response, was filled with sadness when Romano covered his head with the blanket and said nothing.

"Roma-"

"Go away, Feliciano."

"...okay Fratello" Italy turned out the light and left the room

.

.

.

.

Thank's for reading, you guys are awesome! ;)

critique/review/spam..? :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

Well Spent Time

.

.

.

.

It was beautiful outside as usual when Lilli and Vash decided to practice on their aim in the backyard of their house.

"Okay Lili, just a little more to the left and your next shot will be perfect." Vash positioned his sister at just the right angle to help her make the shot but again she missed the target.

"I'm sorry bruder*" Lilli said as she looked thought the scope of the gun at her target. "I don't think I can make this shot." She stared off at the tree she had shot instead of the target.

_If only I could hit it , just once to make bruder proud of me just once._

"That's okay Lilli, sniper rifles take some time to get used to." Vash led his sister to a nearby table in their yard.

"Rest here for a while, and when I come back we'll get started some tactical planning." Vash could tell his sister was over working herself and decided the best thing to do would be to wait on the sniper training. "I'll go and get us something to drink and eat it will only take a moment."

"Would you like me to help bruder?

Knowing she was still tired he refused her and left her to rest.

_Brother, one day I will be strong enough to repay you for everything…_

Vash walked to the kitchen and prepared two tall glasses of Rivella with some fondue and bread. He put it all on a tray and was heading back out to Lilli when he heard the phone ring upstairs.

"This had better be important." He was a bit confused as to why anyone would be calling him during his training hours, if it was Italy again, he'd kill him.

Once Switzerland had finally reached the second floor he set the tray down on the small desk next to the phone and answered.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Hello there, Mr. switzer, how are you and that sweet little Miss Liechtenstein doing today."

"Who is this, is this a secure line, what do you want ?"

"Define…. secure." The man laughed deeply. "We can call this secure, I just wanted to speak with the adorable one called Liechtenstein or Lilli, I have some business with the little angel."

Appalled that anyone would have the audacity to go on and on saying such things about his sister to him, Vash started to give the man a piece of his mind but was interrupted.

"I guess this is very unfortunate since you answered the phone." Switzerland pause, confused by his statement . " Hmm...tell me Mr. Switzer, do you know where Lili is now…?" After beeping a few times the line went dead.

Turning pale with the thought of anything happening to his sister Vash dropped the phone and began to make his way down the stairs.

" Liechtenstein…" He thought as he pulled his hand gun from its holster and cocked it. Running as fast as he could through the house he could hear gun shots coming from the outside, the shots rang in his mind.

_Impossible, no intruder could have gotten in here, my manor is impenetrable._

Vash tore through the halls, knocking over any object in his wild pursuit to the back yard. While heading there he heard the shots ringing seeming be getting closer. His chest tight with pain, and hoping that nothing had happened to his little sister, Vash bust threw the door with his gun ready to kill anyone or thing.

"LIECHTENSTIEN!"

Vash looked around desperately for any sign of life, but nothing was there. He searched the entire backyard calling her name and got no answer just the wind rustling through the leaves.

"LIECHTENSTIEN!" He yelled once more.

"No…" Determined to find his sister he began to search the manor. He was sure the culprit hadn't gotten far with his sitere and Vash was sure as hell going to kill him if she wasn't safe, hell, he'd do it she was. Switzerland looked around but only found her hand gun on the table where he left her. He picked it up and immediantly noticed the barrel was cold. This alarmed Vash more than anything, if her gun was cold then what had been shot? Vash quickly hoilstered the gun on his side and then began to run towards the front of the house. Just when he was about to turn around the corner of the house someone called to him.

Vash?"

"LIECHTENSTIEN!" He looked around but saw noone "Lili where are you?"

"Up here!" Switzerland turned to see his sister waving for his attention. A worried look met his relieved one from a second story window. "Are you okay bruder?"

Vash let out a breath of relief, she was safe. "Liechtenstein, stay there!" Vash ran back in the house and met up with Lilli as she was coming down the stairs.

"Vash, I heard a crash in the house and came to see if you were alright" She was carrying the tray Vash left by the phone.

"When..how did you get in without me seeing you?"

"I came through the front door Vash, I'm sorry I worried you." She turned and headed towards the study with Vash following behind her.

"I heard gun shots outside, what was going on?" Vash was a bit skeptical of the whole situation, it wasn't logical. There was no way Lilli could have gotten inside without him seeing her with the amount of time given between the gun shots and when he finally got outside, she'd need to be able to teleport, which was impossible.

"Vash?" Lilli caught him staring off down the hall as they walked. "Lets finish what we were doing before since it's getting late."

Vash knodded as he looked out of a window at the setting sun. Still a bit confused by what had happened and the phone call from some strange man Vash grabbed some books that he could engross himself in as he taught his sister and brushed the uneasy feeling away. Besides, Lilli was great with stealth tactics, maybe she did get in without him seeing.

"…. okay, just a few of these then off to bed."

Vash took a seat in front of Lilli and began to drill.

XXXxxxXXX

"Good job Liechtenstein, the Alpha tactic would work out perfectly in that situation."

"Thank you Vash…" She smiled up at him and began to explain how Beta tactic would work if the target decided to run through a crowd of people but Vash closed the book.

"That's okay we'll call it a night, you go and get a good night's rest, we'll have more to do tomorrow but you did a great job today Lilli."

Lilli, happy with the praises she got from her brother hugged him then went to her room and prepared for bed. Switzerland a little tired from the day's early activities, cleaned up the study, got a warm glass of milk, and then went to his room just down the hall from Lilli's. He changed into his night wear then opened his window to look out at his manor rifle by his side in case he had to shoot something.

Lilli decided to reward herself with a relaxing bubble bath. Thankfully her room and the master bathroom where connected for her use at any time thanks to her brother. She walked into the rather large bathroom and headed over to the vast tub in the middle of the floor, not only could she fit in it but her brother and a few others could to, not that she would bathe with her brother or any other person, well except the girls at spas but that's different.

Blushing Lilli shook the thoughts from her head as her turned the water on. She shut the door and began to undress, grabbing a towel to wrap around herself; she sat at the edge of the bath and put her hand under the faucet.

"This will be so soothing." She smiled, poured some bubble bath into the water, and then turned to put it back on the shelf. Wrapped in her towel Liechtenstein walked to the sink and sat in front of it, using the mirror she started to pin her hair up when a frightening rumbled shook the mirror.

_Thunder?_

She turned towards the window to see if there would be lightening but saw nothing so she continued pinning her hair. She was a little scared since it was a huge bathroom but brushed it off as being her imagination.

"All done." Lilli gathered the rest of her pins to put on the shelf next to a container of bubble bath but again something rumbled and she turned towards the tub, this time sure she had heard something from that area. She went to turn the faucet off to hear well in case it happened again. Lilli turned the faucet knob but nothing happened, she turned it the other way and still water poured out of it.

_Oh no, I broke the faucet!"_ She thought as she began to struggle with deciding which way she should turn it, she stopped when strange gurgling started to come from the head of the faucet.

Lilli backed away clutching to her towel and watched as the clear water began to turn a dark purple and slowly pour from the faucet. A thick dark slime started to ooze out of the shower head and bath faucet filling the tub even faster pushing out all the water and bubbles and then spilling over onto on to the floor. Lilli backed away in fear, as the water ran over her feet and the slimy mess neared her.

"V…vash." She said trembling in fear as she backed away and reached for the door knob. Watching as the dark ooze began to take form; she quietly opened the door and tried to slip out. Just when she had gotten her torso past the door she froze, something was pulling on her. Looking back she could see the dark puddle had enveloped around the bottom part of her foot and was dragging her back.

"N..noo, I don't want to go back!"

Lilli tried to wipe her foot on the tile floor hoping to get the slime off but it wasn't working, instead it only helped the slime progress up her leg. Reaching back towards the door knob she decided pulling herself out might be the only way to break free but the soapy water was making it difficult for her to get a grip on the floor, she slipped when the slime roughly pulled back on her foot catching her off guard.

From fear her mouth was dry and no matter how much she wanted to talk or scream for help, nothing would come out.

_Someone please help me!_

She looked up from the floor and saw that the door had sung open too far to be of use to her,instead she would have to use the door frame. Sliding her way up through the water she grabbed a hold of the frame and began to free her feet from the ooze.

_Yes! it's working!_

Lilli had just freed one foot when the slime mass raise itself out of the tub and sloshed itself onto the floor. A wave of purple slime washed over her nearly smothering her and began to spill out of the bathroom door into the bedroom. Lilli raised her head and tried to wipe the purple gunk from her eyes, she peaked through one eye at the black hole that had formed at the top of the slime. Staring into it she saw nothing but darkness which struck fear in her heart, she couldn't move and it as getting difficult to breath, soon the slime would completely cover her and then... she would die? No, she had to try, try and call on the one person she could depend on for help, he was her only hope. Lilli struggled to suck in as much air as she could and then.

"VA-!"

She stopped, right in the midst of her yell a sound so loud and screeching pierced her ears and shook her entire body. Her cry for help turned into a shriek of pain as the pitch of the scream became higher; once it stopped Lilli looked up at the hazy room around her. The scream had left her disoriented, yet she tried to move again. With what was left of her strength Lilli reached out from the slime towards the door frame and made contact right as another wave of the ooze crashed over her body. Lilli's head slammed into the tile floor rendering her unconscious, she lay there as the purple mess continued with its slow absorption of her into its dark mass.

.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading!

And thank you for them comments!


End file.
